


17 And Pregnant

by AgentAngel



Category: college - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent was a young teenager fresh out of high school she went straight into college. she was standing at the door of the college her long wavy blonde hair was left down reaching her waist her ice blue eyes staring at the door she was wearing a white hoodie that covered the scars that were on her wrists from self harm. She was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans, she had the hood up on her hoodie to make sure she didn't show her face to much.She took a deep breath and let it out as she entered in the college the whole place buzzing with people as a brown head girl walked up to her, "Hello sweet pea! I'll be the one to show you around the campus starting with this building your in right now! Come on" the girl said sounding excited which made her crack a small smile as the girl started to walk, "Over there the exit to the football field" she said pointing to the left as they walked a little more, "Here will be the three history classes" she says showing her three different and giant rooms filled with books and desks and everything she then took a gulp in for herself this was gonna be hard as they walked a bit more they walked up to the gym the loud sounds of clashing footsteps on the basketball court and a pounding ball.

As she walked in every one of the boys was shirtless the coach seemingly in maybe his 40s blew his whistle really loudly making the boys stop dead in their tracks, "We have company boys come on, come on show them what you got!" the coach said which made her chuckle, "Oh yeah its on" one of the boys said a blonde boy that was sweating a pretty flat stomached and chest not very toned but very tall so a valuable player. The brown headed girl squealed at the sight of his bare chest, "Thats Tanner the most amazing player in my opinion, He was one of the reasons they won 2 championships" she says as Crescent nodded, "That sounds cool" she says very softly, "Ooo watch this" the brown headed girl says as she lead Crescent over to the bleachers and they took a seat as they watched them play one of the boys threw the ball but one of the new players was scared of it so he quickly dunked heading straight for the brown headed girls face Crescent quickly reached out catching it before it hit her. as a red headed boy walked over he was perfectly toned an 8 pack that his endentions were deep he was sweaty and it made him look so much hotter, "Hey new girl, Your good, wanna play a game with us just for fun no competition just a game" he said as she stood up making the boy back up two steps as she held the ball she looked to the brunette who quickly nodded so she looked back to the red head, "Your on" she said as he laughed, "Your so going down new girl" he said which made her chuckle

Tanner moved from his spot on the opposite team so she could play but Tanner moved over to the brunette to talk to her for a bit. as she lightly dribbled the ball all the guys were laughing at her they didn't believe she could do it the red headed boy insisted on him serving so she gave the red head the ball as the coach blew the whistle again the red head quickly served the ball but not to far away from her now the game was under way. the guy who caught it started to dribble and run to the basket ball hoop dodging the other played she was waiting pretty near the hoop the guy quickly passed her the ball and the red head smirked heading straight for her to knock her down but she slipped between his legs, "Ohhh!" one of the boys on the red heads team cheered which made her smile a bit she dodged three more players before jumping up and making a slam dunk that was the deal she had won the game but her hood had fell off another brown headed boy walked over to her picking her up and placing her on his shoulder which made her chuckle a bit as the red head boy frowned a bit, "Fine you win this time new girl" he said he was obviously mad he then stormed off to the showers as the guy put her down.

"You need to come play with us sometime" the boy persisted as she smiled a bit, "Maybe some other time boys...It was nice to meet you" she says before leaving the basketball court with the brunette, "Oh I'm so sorry my names Lilly" she says as Crescent smiled a bit, "Crescent its nice to meet you" she says as Lilly smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you to" she said the rest of the three hours was just a tour around the campus she had gotten her locker number, her dorm room number, and her classes which was all she needed the brunette ended up being her room mate so they could spend a bunch of time together it seemed which made her sigh a bit she was hoping to have a single dorm. As she un-packed the things she had left in her car into the dorm she had made a deal Lilly to not ask anything of her for a lot of things even most things about her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~KJ P.O.V~~  
KJ had a long day meeting that new girl was one thing that bothered him he had gotten beat by a girl in his favorite game he was the best player on the team but he didn't really feel like it after the showers he dressed into a grey t-shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of blue jeans and brand new Jordan's he then made his way back to his dorm room he didn't have a room mate so he had a very big room decorated all fancy with expensive clothes and furniture he was rich so he had no reason to worry really about anything he groaned and sat his gym bag down walking fully into the room he grabbed a basketball and sat on his bed throwing it through the hoop that hung at the foot of the bed pondering on the new girl, 'Who was she?' he asked himself as he caught the ball and sat it down it was getting dark and it was almost curfew so he laid down and covered up flipping over he thought on the girl a bit more before quickly falling asleep.


	2. Scars

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent had went to sleep the night before satisfied with herself and her room mate she was sleeping on the right side of the room that she had hung all her pictures up on the wall that she usually stares at before passing out but this time she was so tired once she hit the pillow she didnt remember anything else after that but the alarm going crazy her Room mate was the first thing she saw which made her jump and Lilly giggle, "Has anyone told you that your like the boogey mans daughter?" Crescent asked as she slowly leaned up receiving a laugh from Lilly, "I've been called worse, Come on todays try out day you have to try out for the cheer leading or basketball team" she says cheering her on as Crescent gave a small smile, "Five more minutes?" she asked and Lilly groaned grabbing her hands she pulled her out of bed she reached for her hoodie but Lilly smacked her hand and she let out a yelp rubbing her hand she got a leather jacket and a white tank top threw in her face along with ripped skinny jeans Crescent looked at them but before she could say anything Lilly shoved her into the bathroom, "Put on makeup and put those on" she says as Crescent let out a groan she was being forced to dress up so she slipped out of her night clothes and pulled the skinny jeans on then the tank and the jacket all she put on was Mascara and Lip gloss so she walked out and Lilly squealed, "OH MY CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!" she cheered hugging her, "Your the most beautiful thing Ive ever seen" Lilly says trying to flatter her as she blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck Lilly drug her over to the bed and braided her hair back to show her features she had zero say in this so she just went along with it allowing her to do her hair Lilly was already dressed and bright eyed and bushy tailed, "You've got to swoon KJ" she says as her eyebrow raised, "KJ whos that?" she asked as Lilly gasped, "Oh my god...Crescent girl...Hes the guy you played against KJ Andrews only the best player in the whole fucking country" she says as Crescent looked down, "I guess I might have made him feel bad" she mumbled as Lilly took her hand. 

"Come on we have classes" she says as she pulled her out of the room Crescent was wearing heels which were killing her feet but the first class was science as she walked in the teacher gave her a smile, "Come in...you must be Crescent you can go sit by KJ" he says which made her smile and nod she was handed three books so she took them and walked over to the table which was in the back sitting down KJ looked over to her, "Great stuck with the new girl" he said as she clenched her fist, "My names Crescent, Crescent Quinn" she says as KJ rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he said as she took her jacket off KJ looked toward her hand for a moment seeing the scars on her wrists his heart dropped, "Umm...I'm really sorry for being a jerk I hope you'll forgive me" he says as she noticed what he was looking at she quickly pulled her jacket back on, "I don't need your pity" she says as he sighed, "Fine" he says she was getting pissed off so she jumped up and grabbed her books and everything storming out with KJ following behind her as soon as they were out in the hall he grabbed her wrist turning her around making her books crash to the ground KJ grabbed her ass and kissed her deeply and forcefully as she pulled away she smacked him leaving a bright red hand mark, "YOU MAN WHORE!" she yelled at him KJ seemed surprised she rejected him as she just ran not caring about anything else she just ran to her dorm room KJ went back into the classroom which was quiet hearing the loud smack and the yell everyone stared at him and the red mark.


	3. Try Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> SELF HARM  
> Also I do not know how basketball try outs or anything like that works so...just bare with me and give me some tips to change it.

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent ran back into her dorm slamming the door behind her some tears filling her eyes as she went into the bathroom she slammed the door behind her and took the leather jacket off throwing it to the floor along with the heels and ripped skinny jeans as she looked into the mirror mascara started to stream down her face so she opened the cabinet searching through it she found a makeup wipe and quickly wiped off her face clear of makeup so the tears wouldn't be black anymore she liked herself much better this way as she started to open the cabinets under the sink looking through them trying to find a blade of some sorts she found an extra razor she took off the guard and pressed it down to her wrist going vertical and horizontal she did this on both arms blood spilling from the cuts before she quickly grabbed two wraps tightly wrapping her wrists up before looking in the mirror again. she pulled out her braid and messed her hair up her hair was curly from being in the braid she liked her hair like this so it made her smile just a little her wrists started to burn and hurt which was what she wanted she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a hoodie that wasn't as loose as the others but it was long enough to cover her bandages.

She then made her way to the basketball court in the school she was gonna try for basketball they only needed one new player for their team sense one of the players had graduated as she walked in the coach looked to her, "Whoa Whoa what are you doing in here missy?" he asked as she frowned a bit, "I wanted to try out for the team" she said as the coach and the players started to laugh, "You must be joking" the coach said as it made her angry, "A girl doesn't play basketball" one of the boys said so she dropped her bag, "well I didn't see any of you complaining yesterday" she says as the boys went quite, "and besides you know I beat your asses" she said as the coach sighed, "Alright fine you can try out but dont be sad if you waste your time" he says as she nodded she was then thrown a ball, "lets see what you got" the coach says allowing her to play alone as she smirked dribbling the ball doing a couple tricks like dribbling it under her legs and back in front of her as she approached the hoop she dribbled the ball three times before jumping up and putting it in the hoop her hands gripping the side of the hoop to get down she down a back flip landing receiving a cheer from a couple of the boys but KJ just sat there not impressed at all a small bruise left on his cheek from the smack he had gotten earlier from trying to kiss her. as she walked over to the coach the coach was very impressed, "With a proper training you can be as good as KJ but next season" he said which made her smile she was handed a basketball uniform in the smallest size they had, "welcome to the team" the coach said as she gasped a bit Tanner and a couple other boys got up Tanner lifting her onto his shoulders, "Whats your name, age and dress size?" the coach asked as she looked toward him, "Crescent, Crescent Quinn, I'm 17, as for my dress size its a 14" she answered receiving a weird look from all the players for her age as the coach wrote down her name and age, "Alright...We'll order you a different uniform" he says before walking out of the basketball court.

Tanner sat her down, "Come on KJ dont be such a jerk" Tanner told him as he stood up, "I can be a jerk to that bitch as much as I want" he said as he walked past her she grabbed his arm, "Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself? Your just a dick anyways" she said as Kj turned around and smacked her knocking her to the floor, "There I gave you what you gave me" he said running out of the basketball court as she touched her cheek a bit and a couple players helped her up, "He's never done that" one of the boys said as she shook her head, "Whatever it'll be fine" she says as she put the uniform in her bag, "It was nice meeting you!" she said to all the other players as they waved to her. she exited the basketball court as well after that she heard the pounding of the bal to know they were practicing she made her way to the dorm where her room mate was cleaning up the blood on the bathroom floor, "Nosebleed?" Lilly asked as She nodded sitting the bag down, "Yeah" she said as Lilly stood up coming over to her she grabbed her arm forcefully and quickly pulled her sleeve up, "Oh yeah? then what is this?" Lilly asked which made her looked to the side there was a giant bruise and still a red mark on her cheek now as Lilly gasped, "Who did that to you?" Lily asked as Crescent sighed, "It was just KJ it wasn't anything" she says as Lillys jaw dropped to the floor, "I didn't think he'd hit you" she said as Crescent pulled away and sat on the side of her bed giving Lilly a shrug, "Whatever" crescent says.


	4. Mr Nice Guy

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent put her head in her hands as Lilly walked over kneeling in front of her, placing her hands on Crescents knees, "How about we cover that bruise with makeup and get ready for a party?" Lilly suggested which made Crescent smile, "Alright" she says as she stood up going into the bathroom to cover the bruise with foundation as Lilly knew exactly where KJ was she slipped out of the dorm to go talk to him she went to another dorm building that wasn't far from where Crescent and hers was as she approached his door she knocked on it and waited hearing a rather frustrated groan coming from his room as KJ opened the door in a whit tank top and shorts Lilly reached up and smacked him, "How dare you fucking hit Crescent she didn't do anything to you, you selfish bitch!" Lilly yelled at him but KJ stood there and took it, "Crescent is just a little whore anyways" he says as Lilly pulled out her phone showing him rather lewd pictures of him that he didn't think anyone had, "How did you get those?" KJ asked as she quickly pulled her phone away, "Apologize to Crescent tonight at the party and I'll delete them" Lilly said she was black mailing him as KJ gripped the door handle that he was still holding, "Fine" he said before slamming the door. Lilly grinned and left him back to their dorm where the short 20 minutes and she was already ready Crescents hair was in a ponytail she went all out on her makeup and she was wearing a low cut, long sleeved dress that hugged her figure Lillie's jaw dropped to the core of the earth, "Wow...Crescent" she says as she came to a realization, "Thats my dress your wearing" Lilly said as Crescent chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm, "sorry I didn't have any dresses or anything nice" she says as Lilly smiled, "No worries" she says as she grabbed a red sparkly dress Lilly ran into the bathroom where Crescent waited for about 40 minutes before she came back out she went complete on her makeup she had a red sparkly very low cut dress that was sleeveless, "My god Lil don't you think thats just as bad as wearing nothing?" Crescent asked which made Lilly laugh, "Of course not lets go!" she says as she handed her a pair of blue heels that she happily put on and Lilly wore a pair of red stilettos and grabbed her hand leading her out quickly.

About 12 minutes passed and they were at the party as they walked in some of the guys turned and stared at them, "This is weird" Crescent whispered to Lilly who was no where to be seen besides on the dance floor with Tanner which made Crescent giggle as she went over to the punch table grabbing a glass she poured some taking a sip she then tuned around to look at everyone as she saw KJ approaching the bruise was gone which he probably covered up with makeup which no doubtingly he got from his girlfriend...if he had one...Crescent sighed as KJ was wearing a pair of black slacks, dress shoes and a white button up shirt with a tie, "You look beautiful" he said which made her blush 'God he looks so sexy and handsome in that tie' she thought to herself as she quickly shook those thoughts out, "umm....Thanks..You look nice to" she says as KJ smiled, "Look...I'm super sorry for being such a jerk to you...I shouldn't have hit you like I did I should've never called you those names or anything like that" he says which made her smile as she put her punch down, "If you really want to make it up to me just dance with me" she says as KJ chuckled, "Come on then princess" he says taking her hand the nickname made her blush a bit as KJ lead her to the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to slow dance Lilly looked over to them pulling away from Tanner to take a couple pictures of them before continuing to dance with him, "So...Why are you 17 and in college?" KJ asked which made her roll her eyes, "I skipped three different grades and I finished way before any of the other kids...I had a scholarship...For cheer leading" she says as KJ grinned, "Cheer leading? So why basketball?" he asked which made her chuckle, "I love basketball I have sence I was 3...I had gotten into cheer leading just to watch basketball" she says as Kj nodded, "Reasonable" he says as she smiled, "What about you? Why basketball?" she asked as KJ took a deep breath, "Same for me...I love basketball...Its the only thing I'm good at" he says as she nodded, "Reasonable" she says taking his line which she received a chuckle from him, "I like your laugh" she blurted out as he bursted out blushing, "Aww the big bad wolf is blushing" she says as he smirked putting his hands right under her ass lifting her up making her wrap her legs around his waist leaning her back then putting her down to continue to slow dance and her whole face was beat red, "And the princess has turned into a tomato" he says chuckling as the song ended she pulled away from him this was an upbeat song.

"Whats the matter?" he asked taking her hand again as she was hesitant, "I can't dance besides slow dance" she admitted to him as he pulled her back, "Just follow my lead" he said he was trying to teach her to dance as she smiled Lilly was on the sidelines recording them as he started to dance she started to just laugh, "Whats so funny?" Kj asked still dancing, "You" she says as she pressed her hands to his chest gently swaying her hips and moving her head to the sides a bit, "See you can dance" KJ said as he grabbed her waist pulling her close as she leaned back his hand went to her chest then down to her waist placing a teasing kiss on her chest which made her chuckle a bit as she leaned up he grabbed her hands and leaned down flipping her over his back before dipping her once more, "Come on lets go sit down" KJ says which she nodded in agreement and she was lead to a different sitting room Lilly and Tanner tailing behind them, "You two are amazing" Lily said as she and KJ sat down, "Pfft...I told you guys...I can't dance" she says as Kj chuckled, "What would you call that?" he asked as she tapped her chin, "Being idiots" she answered as another girl walked in, "Lila come here" Kj said as he got up sitting a different single chair as the girl smiled she had long black hair that was in a braid and she was wearing a crop top and booty shorts she walked over and sat in KJ's lap.


	5. Mr Nice Guy

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent put her head in her hands as Lilly walked over kneeling in front of her, placing her hands on Crescents knees, "How about we cover that bruise with makeup and get ready for a party?" Lilly suggested which made Crescent smile, "Alright" she says as she stood up going into the bathroom to cover the bruise with foundation as Lilly knew exactly where KJ was she slipped out of the dorm to go talk to him she went to another dorm building that wasn't far from where Crescent and hers was as she approached his door she knocked on it and waited hearing a rather frustrated groan coming from his room as KJ opened the door in a whit tank top and shorts Lilly reached up and smacked him, "How dare you fucking hit Crescent she didn't do anything to you, you selfish bitch!" Lilly yelled at him but KJ stood there and took it, "Crescent is just a little whore anyways" he says as Lilly pulled out her phone showing him rather lewd pictures of him that he didn't think anyone had, "How did you get those?" KJ asked as she quickly pulled her phone away, "Apologize to Crescent tonight at the party and I'll delete them" Lilly said she was black mailing him as KJ gripped the door handle that he was still holding, "Fine" he said before slamming the door. Lilly grinned and left him back to their dorm where the short 20 minutes and she was already ready Crescents hair was in a ponytail she went all out on her makeup and she was wearing a low cut, long sleeved dress that hugged her figure Lillie's jaw dropped to the core of the earth, "Wow...Crescent" she says as she came to a realization, "Thats my dress your wearing" Lilly said as Crescent chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm, "sorry I didn't have any dresses or anything nice" she says as Lilly smiled, "No worries" she says as she grabbed a red sparkly dress Lilly ran into the bathroom where Crescent waited for about 40 minutes before she came back out she went complete on her makeup she had a red sparkly very low cut dress that was sleeveless, "My god Lil don't you think thats just as bad as wearing nothing?" Crescent asked which made Lilly laugh, "Of course not lets go!" she says as she handed her a pair of blue heels that she happily put on and Lilly wore a pair of red stilettos and grabbed her hand leading her out quickly.

About 12 minutes passed and they were at the party as they walked in some of the guys turned and stared at them, "This is weird" Crescent whispered to Lilly who was no where to be seen besides on the dance floor with Tanner which made Crescent giggle as she went over to the punch table grabbing a glass she poured some taking a sip she then tuned around to look at everyone as she saw KJ approaching the bruise was gone which he probably covered up with makeup which no doubtingly he got from his girlfriend...if he had one...Crescent sighed as KJ was wearing a pair of black slacks, dress shoes and a white button up shirt with a tie, "You look beautiful" he said which made her blush 'God he looks so sexy and handsome in that tie' she thought to herself as she quickly shook those thoughts out, "umm....Thanks..You look nice to" she says as KJ smiled, "Look...I'm super sorry for being such a jerk to you...I shouldn't have hit you like I did I should've never called you those names or anything like that" he says which made her smile as she put her punch down, "If you really want to make it up to me just dance with me" she says as KJ chuckled, "Come on then princess" he says taking her hand the nickname made her blush a bit as KJ lead her to the dance floor wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to slow dance Lilly looked over to them pulling away from Tanner to take a couple pictures of them before continuing to dance with him, "So...Why are you 17 and in college?" KJ asked which made her roll her eyes, "I skipped three different grades and I finished way before any of the other kids...I had a scholarship...For cheer leading" she says as KJ grinned, "Cheer leading? So why basketball?" he asked which made her chuckle, "I love basketball I have sence I was 3...I had gotten into cheer leading just to watch basketball" she says as Kj nodded, "Reasonable" he says as she smiled, "What about you? Why basketball?" she asked as KJ took a deep breath, "Same for me...I love basketball...Its the only thing I'm good at" he says as she nodded, "Reasonable" she says taking his line which she received a chuckle from him, "I like your laugh" she blurted out as he bursted out blushing, "Aww the big bad wolf is blushing" she says as he smirked putting his hands right under her ass lifting her up making her wrap her legs around his waist leaning her back then putting her down to continue to slow dance and her whole face was beat red, "And the princess has turned into a tomato" he says chuckling as the song ended she pulled away from him this was an upbeat song.

"Whats the matter?" he asked taking her hand again as she was hesitant, "I can't dance besides slow dance" she admitted to him as he pulled her back, "Just follow my lead" he said he was trying to teach her to dance as she smiled Lilly was on the sidelines recording them as he started to dance she started to just laugh, "Whats so funny?" Kj asked still dancing, "You" she says as she pressed her hands to his chest gently swaying her hips and moving her head to the sides a bit, "See you can dance" KJ said as he grabbed her waist pulling her close as she leaned back his hand went to her chest then down to her waist placing a teasing kiss on her chest which made her chuckle a bit as she leaned up he grabbed her hands and leaned down flipping her over his back before dipping her once more, "Come on lets go sit down" KJ says which she nodded in agreement and she was lead to a different sitting room Lilly and Tanner tailing behind them, "You two are amazing" Lily said as she and KJ sat down, "Pfft...I told you guys...I can't dance" she says as Kj chuckled, "What would you call that?" he asked as she tapped her chin, "Being idiots" she answered as another girl walked in, "Lila come here" Kj said as he got up sitting a different single chair as the girl smiled she had long black hair that was in a braid and she was wearing a crop top and booty shorts she walked over and sat in KJ's lap.


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Sexual Content  
> Alcohol

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
She was super confused from the new girl whos name was obviously Lila, 'Maybe thats his girlfriend...God I'm stupid' she thought to herself her smile fading as KJ was rubbing the girls thigh, "How about Truth or Dare? My style" Lila suggested as one of the other basketball players walked in with spiky black hair and a white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans sitting next to Crescent offering her a beer which she took and started to drink this was the first time she drank so she was drunk half way through the can before the boy took it back his arm was around her shoulders, "Alright we'll play" the boy said which made Lila smile, "alright...New girl..truth or dare?" Lila asked as Crescent thought for a bit, "Truth" she answered and Lila smirked, "Craziest place you had sex" she said as Crescent blushed and just stayed quite, "Oh my god..Your...my bad" Lila said before Crescent just shook her head, "Its fine" she says, "Alright...Jesse..Truth or dare?" Lila asked the boy sitting next to her who was touching and caressing her arms, "Dare" he answered as Lila smirked she had a devious plan, "I dare you to make out with the new girl" she said as Crescent raised her head looking at Jesse, "What?" she questioned, "Its either this or have sex...Which will no doubt be her next dare...I only have one skip so please?" Jesse whispered to her as she nodded and he pushed her lightly to the back of the couch kissing her as she started to kiss back after a few seconds KJ pushed Lila off him and stood up walking over to them he pulled Jesse off her and punched him making his lip bleed, "What the fuck man?!" Jesse yelled at him as Crescent gently touched her lips Jesse had stole her first kiss, "Stay away from her" KJ warned him as he took her hand and quickly pulled her up out of the room this was actually his house he was throwing the party so he lead her into his bedroom closing the door behind them both and locking it, "Whats your problem?" she asked as KJ looked toward her, "I kissed you first so your mine" KJ told her, "No I'm not I...I actually was enjoying his kisses...I loved his kisses...And besides they weren't being forced on me like yours was" she said as KJ touched her cheek where the bruise was, "I know I might have been a jerk but...I still like you" he says as this made her expression softened

KJ leaned down kissing her lips deeply she blushed deeply as her hand went to his lightly kissing him back his kisses were soft and meaningful to her as he pulled her closer kissing her more his kisses getting deeper as her hand gently moved to the back of his head lightly gripping his red hair as his other hand moved to her back gently gripping her zipper she was drunk so she was half out of it as he pulled away from the kiss kissing her neck as she let out a soft moan as he slowly pulled her zipper down slipping her dress of her shoulders she was worried that he noticed her bandages but he didn't really ask or mind them to much as she blushed lightly and he un-buttoned his shirt and kissed her again picking her up as she slipped his shirt off and he started to back them up to the bed tossing her on the bed and starting to kiss down her neck as she let out soft moans, "I'll be gentle and quick" he whispered he wasn't going to make this long for her as he pulled off her underwear and he pulled off his pants and boxers he didn't have a condom in this house sense he hadn't used it. all he used it for was for parties as he crawled on top of her slowly entering her as her cherry popped she started to bleed as she grit her teeth to re-frain from screaming he tried to keep her calm as he started to thrust into her tight walls slowly she let out whimpers as he held her hand and moved a bit faster to cum inside of her to make it quick as he continued to thrust he started receiving moans from her which made him smirk a bit so he went a little faster and harder it didn't take him to long to start throbbing inside her as he shoved in deep he cummed filling her womb and her pussy some draining out but not to much as he pulled out and laid beside her she winced a bit, "Get some rest we have practice tomorrow" he told her as she nodded and covered up snuggling close to him she quickly passed out from both being drunk and a little weak. but it took KJ a bit to fall asleep.


	7. Morning After Affects

~~Crescent P.O.V~~  
Crescent was the last one awake as she opened her eyes she saw KJ smiling as usual and running his fingers through her hair, "Morning beautiful" he says as she smiled, "Morning handsome" she says as she leaned up her legs throbbing as well as her head, "Take it easy today you have a hangover" KJ instructed her as she got up and grabbed her underwear slipping them on as she was pulled back on top of KJ letting out a giggle, "And then I'll give you a nice leg massage tonight at my dorm" he says as she smiled, "That sounds great" she says softly as KJ leaned up kissing her deeply as she kissed back and gently pulled away, "Lilly dropped off your uniform last night after you went to sleep" he says as she nodded and got up her uniform on the dresser so she walked over slipping it on. the shirt was a little big but the shorts fit nice she looked in the mirror for a second before turning around KJ now in his uniform 'God hes so hot' she thought to herself as she bit her lip, "Stop staring princess lets go" he says as she quickly slipped on her tennis shoes, "Coming" she says happily running to him and taking his hand receiving a weird look from him but he squeezed her hand lightly and took her out of the house and back to the campus they were already very late so they ran as fast as they could to the basketball court.

As they got there the coach looked at them, "Come on sleeping beauties lets go lets go!!" the coach yelled as they ran onto the court straight into a game as Jesse walked to her he pinched her ass which made her jump and grab the ball from him hitting him in the back of the head with it before making a basket, "Don't ever touch my ass" she warned him as Kj passed her giving her a high five as she smiled and KJ quickly dribbled the ball Jesse quickly grbbed it from him heading to the other hoop as he was about to throw it she knocked it out of his grip making another basket in theirs as the timer went off and she smiled, "oh yeah!" she cheered as Kj picked her up by her waist spinning her around making her laugh as Jesse just watched with pure jealousy after the kiss the night before he thought that she had belonged to him but in reality she was KJs now as Lila walked in fully clapping her hands and KJ sat her down, "Nice job new girl...Your supposed to be on the cheerleading team not the basketball team" she said as KJ glared at her, "Shut up Lila shes a good player" Kj said as she looked up to him, "Thanks but I can fight my own battles" she told him receving an awkward look from him as she pulled away and walked over to Lila, "Thanks but no thanks...I'm not a cheer cheer yell yell type of girl...I don't like wearing skirts or short tops that show off everything" she said as Lila clenched her fist, "Your good at basketall but I've seen you dance and flip your good" she says as her eyebrows raised then it hit her, "Lila meadows fuck I should've known" she says crossing her arms, "Crescent Maria Quinn the girl who got everything" Lila says in return, "Listen Lila I love basketball more than I do cheerleading years have passed sence fourth grade I'm not that little girl anymore" she says as Lila leaned in to be closer to her, "The same old whore I see always stealing everyones attention" she says this ticked Crescent off so she took the move and punched her knocking her down but two f the players grabbed her arms to hold her back, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER ALL YOU WERE WAS A WHORE ANYWAYS!" Crescent yelled at her as she got up and wiped her nose, "Welp your choice" she says as she walked out and Crescent pulled away from the players.

KJ quickly went over, "What the hell Cres you could've broke her nose" he says as she looked at him, "Shes damn lucky I didn't break her god damn neck" she says walking over to the coach who seemed furious with her but understood her reasons.

NARRATION:  
When Crescent and Lila were little they were very close friends but that all changed when they fell for the same guy Crescent was just being herself around him while Lila tried to impress him by wearing fancy outfits. They grew apart and Lila and the boy had to move away. They both demolished their friendship and went about their lives but neither of them forgot eachother. being re-united has tooken its toll on Crescent and Lila  
END OF NARRATION

Crescent was very angry she wanted to kill Lila she knew she liked KJ as Kj walked over placing a hand on her cheek, "What was that about?" he asked as she moved his hand away, "Nothing" she says as she turned to the side to walk off but her legs turned into jello and her head turned into a balloon as she passed out and KJ quickly caught her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~KJ P.O.V~~  
KJ caught her, "Crescent! Crescent!" he yelled trying to wake her up as the coach quickly called the ambulance while KJ was trying to wake her up he got so angry at himself he knew what this was about maybe she had lost to much blood or something from losing her virginity as tears ran down his face, "Your gonna be alright I promise" he whispered to her as the medics lifted her up and onto a stretcher quickly taking her to the hospital.


End file.
